


Date night

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part thirteen of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Kara and Cat go out on a date night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all, thank you so much for the wonderful comments on my last OS, I'll try to make it a multi-chap fic, no promises but I'll try! Secondly, I hope you'll like this one, it's much lighter than the previous one!
> 
> Mistakes are mine, hope you'll enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Slim hands slid against the soft material of a deep red dress. The strapless clothing hugged the petite body perfectly, showing off the toned figure of the powerful woman. Cat Grant grinned at her reflection, proud of her look for her special night. She took her pair of stilettos heels and sat on her bed to put them on, four inches. The evening would be painful, but so worth it if the outfit had the expected effect…

When she was totally satisfied with herself, Cat took her purse and went downstairs, checking the time. She texted Carter, checking on him, even though she was sure he was fine at his friend’s house, and waited. She knew that tonight would be very important for her, for them. So she waited, nervous that it would not go as well as she hoped it would. But then she heard a soft knock on her door, the knot in her stomach twisted once more. She walked to the door and opened it, a smile growing instantly when the sight of her date appeared in front of her.

“Kara.”

The girl in front of her was radiant, smiling with all of her soul, like always.

“Hi.”

Cat leaned in and kissed her slowly, bringing a hand to cup her cheek tenderly.

“Hi to you, dear.”

They both ginned, even more when their finger interlaced. Date nights were really important for them. Since they had become a couple, they spent all of their time together, at work or at home since Kara almost lived with the Grant by now. But they needed time off work and without Carter, to act like they were a normal couple. Not a couple made of the Queen of All Medias and Supergirl. Sometimes they just spent their evening watching a movie, cuddling on the couch, speaking on the balcony with a glass of wine... But the nights out were great too, they went to the theatre, to the beach for a walk or to the restaurant. That’s where they were going tonight. To a fancy restaurant Cat loved particularly. She knew that Kara wasn’t comfortable in these kind of places, but Cat made always sure she didn’t felt out of place.

“Shall we go?”

Kara nodded, leading her towards the awaiting car. Once they were seated, Cat took the sight of her girlfriend. She was wearing a tuxedo, her legs seemed to never end and her tones arms looked very sexy in this jacket. She had added heels to the outfit, making it classy and very womanly-like. 

“You are absolutely gorgeous tonight, Kara.”

“Don’t get me started on how you look, I had to use my x-ray vision to prepare myself.”

Cat smirked.

“Cheater.”

The younger woman chuckled, kissing Cat’s hand.

“I had to. I would have fainted if I had seen you directly.”

Cat turned her head, still not used to the compliments. It was Kara’s thing to blush, not hers. But for once, Kara seems aware that she was dress to kill, maybe it was the purpose of it all…  
The car stopped in front of the restaurant and Cat deposed a chaste kiss on Kara’s lips. They went out and gave their name to the maître d’hôte. Cat leaned in, her mouth coming close to Kara’s ear and she whispered:

“Let’s eat. I’ll show you how much I love that tuxedo later…”

Kara shivered and followed Cat to their table. They took the menus, making their choice while talking and smiling lovingly at each other. Their waiter came silently, careful not to disturb her client. Cat noticed him and smiled.

“We’ll take two filets mignons, a boeuf bourguignon and a bottle of Beaujolais please.”

If the waiter was surprised by the order, he didn’t show it. He just smiled politely before going away.

“Why do you insist on ordering three plates when we are at the restaurant? I can eat at home you know…”

Cat ignored how her heart fluttered each time she talked about the penthouse as her home and took her hand in hers.

“Because you need to eat more and you don’t have to eat the leftovers when we are going to a gastronomic restaurant.” 

Kara kissed her hand just as the waiter came with their order. He put the plates on the table, opened the bottle, making Cat taste it and went away again. The younger blonde was about to start eating when she noticed the frown on Cat’s face.

“What is it, Cat?”

“They got your order wrong.”

Kara looked at her second plate, noticing that it indeed wasn’t a boeuf bourguignon. She shrugged and waved it off.

“It’s okay, I’ll eat whatever they give me anyway.”

“It is not, I am going to ask the waiter to give you another plate.”

The Kryptonian was blushing, she hated when her girlfriend did that, she wasn’t the kind of person to call someone out on their mistakes, especially in a restaurant when the employees might lose their job because of it.

“It’s fine, I’ll just eat that. I love it too.”

But Cat was already calling the waiter, telling him that she wanted the right dish in front of her in ten minutes or she would call their manager. Kara was apologetic the whole time, even if she had to admit that a full CEO-mode Cat was quite sexy.

 

This accident put aside, they had a lovely evening. They went to walk along the beach after that, barefoot with their cocktails outfits. But after a particularly hot making-out session, they had decided that it was safer to go home. And here they were, kissing like there was no tomorrow on their bed, Cat’s hands on Kara’s ass as the girl slowly took off the dress to explore her body. They needed to be closer than ever before, needed to feel the other. But they would be wild too, because they were alone in the house for once, which means that they could be loud, that they didn’t have to do the slow and ever good love-making. The slow path that were taking Kara’s hands became rough, hurried to arrive at its goal. Cat almost tore the tuxedo off Kara, because no matter how breath-taking she looked in it, the journalist knew just how sexy she would be without it. They let themselves be consumed by lust and passion, stopping only when they were exhausted after several orgasms. 

Cat put her head on the superhero’s chest, panting, with a smile on her lips. Strong arms enveloped her, and as she drifted off to sleep, she felt soft lips in her hair.

“I love you.”

Cat hummed in contentment and fell asleep, she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
